


Loin du Manoir

by KanraChrome



Category: Moonlight Lovers (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraChrome/pseuds/KanraChrome
Summary: Ethan a quelques ... spécificités pour gérer ses émotions. Aaron est le seul à pouvoir l'épuiser suffisamment pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Le reste n'est que du bonus.
Relationships: Aaron (Moonlight Lovers)/Ethan (Moonlight Lovers)
Kudos: 7





	Loin du Manoir

Le fracas des coups et des chocs faisait fuir les animaux loin de la clairière, alertant les habitants de l’orée de la forêt sans que personne n’ait le courage de savoir ce qui causait un tel raffut. Les deux hommes qui s’affrontaient ne retenaient aucun de leurs coups, le couteau depuis longtemps abandonné dans un arbre fiché jusqu’à la garde, les deux vampires se faisant face avant de se jeter l’un contre l’autre avec fracas alors que le plus jeune roulait au sol dans les débris naturels. Ethan se redressa d’un coup, sifflant la mâchoire grande ouverte comme un serpent avant de se jeter contre lui, Aaron pas assez rapide pour esquiver le plus jeune qui s’était violemment jeté contre ses jambes pour le renverser au sol et lui grimper dessus, oubliant qu’il s’était ainsi exposé. Aaron saisit le dos de son haut pour l’envoyer rouler plus loin sans pitié, les éclats de bois et les rochers s’enfonçant dans sa peau alors qu’il se redressait à nouveau pour se jeter contre l’ancien mercenaire avec une rage inépuisable. 

Le combat s’éternisait, les chocs de moins en moins violents jusqu’à ce qu’Ethan s’effondre à genoux, enfin incapable de se relever, rejetant les épaules en arrière pour crier et évacuer le peu d’énergie qu’il n’avait pas encore dépensé, la brûlure dans ses muscles et dans sa gorge plus que bienvenues. Aaron nettoyait déjà ses plaies dans la rivière proche, le sang s’écoulant en maigres filets pour se diluer dans l’eau claire. Un grand bruit suivi d’éclaboussures lui signalait qu’Ethan l’avait rejoint, entièrement immergé et se frictionnant mollement les bras pour en chasser les échardes. Aaron demanda par réflexe si il allait s’en remettre, le majeur tendu à son encontre une indication équivoque. Le calme ne dura pas longtemps, Ethan ouvrant la bouche pour se plaindre dès qu’il eut fini de se reposer, revenant sur la raison de leur isolement jusqu’à ce qu’Aaron n’en ait assez et lui envoie une poignée de vase en plein torse. Il était au courant que Vladimir l’avait encore envoyé pour une mission inutile qui l’avait obligé à dormir dehors alors qu’il était affamé, merci bien. Le mercenaire se laissa retomber contre la berge en étendant les bras à nouveau, fixant en coin Ethan qui se lavait enfin en pestant contre lui dans sa propre langue, le faisant aboyer de rire. Une détente bienvenue après l’intensité du combat précédent, se retrouvant à calmer le plus jeune graduellement, une habitude développée avec le temps jusqu’à ce qu’il soit à nouveau silencieux et prêt à rentrer. 

Le craquement d’une allumette résonna dans le vieil abri abandonné, la lanterne posée au centre de la table diffusant une chaleur vibrante et tamisée dans la bicoque toute en bois et terriblement nue sans leurs quelques effets personnels. Des armes, des bouteilles, une cible et des fléchettes, un jeu de cartes, un matelas récupéré en ville et mit sur le sommier renforcé pour supporter leurs deux poids, la couchette ayant cédé depuis longtemps. Leurs vêtements étendus sur une ligne tirée en diagonale de la pièce donnait une impression de réelle vie dans l’abri aux fenêtre solidement condamnées pour qu’aucun rayon ne passe. Ils avaient l’habitude depuis tout ce temps de vivre ensembles au fond de la forêt, n’ayant aucun complexe de base, le jugement d’Ethan sur ses cicatrices étant devenu une source de curiosité qui animait les conversations de leurs soirées en solitaires à boire et échanger les anecdotes. Ethan ne se confiait pas au début, emmagasinant tout au fond de lui et ne se relâchant que pendant leurs luttes. Il s’était ouvert, un peu, l’interrompant à moitié pour dire qu’il comprenait ou qu’il l’avait vécu, aussi. Aaron avait peu de patience pour tout ce qui l’entourait mais il en avait beaucoup pour ceux qui formait sa nouvelle meute. Il se sentait toujours coupable d’avoir échoué à sevrer Ethan, alors le voir s’ouvrir, raconter à demi-mot des bribes de passé puis arriver à se confier sur des anecdotes légères était une forme d’accomplissement. Comme Ivan, il allait beaucoup mieux une fois loin du manoir et des sollicitations constantes des autres. 

C’était une soirée comme toutes les autres à se passer une bouteille en discutant de leur passé, riant malgré la fatigue, l’alcool aidant à les bercer et à se sentir plus à l’aise. Aaron était parfaitement détendu, calé dans l’angle du mur à se rappeler une vieille conquête lors de ses voyages, Ethan le fixant du coin de l’oeil avec un sourire plus qu'entendu. L'ancien mercenaire savait très bien ce qu'il regardait, ils en étaient arrivés à ce genre de relations qu'assez récemment comparé au temps qu'ils avaient passé ensembles, tombant dans une nouvelle routine après leurs sessions de lutte à se frotter l'un contre l'autre que ce soit à même le sol de la forêt, dans la rivière ou dans l'abri qui leur appartenait désormais. Rien de bien compliqué, juste deux amis qui se soulageaient mutuellement selon qui gagnait le combat au départ, puis une aide plus partagée avec le temps, la victoire ne décidant que de qui allait passer en premier. Aaron s'étira avant de se recaler, se rappelant de la ravissante fille avec qui il avait passé du bon temps dans une autre vie. Elle aussi avait les yeux bleus en y repensant, cette nouvelle pensée lui faisant arrêter un instant de se toucher pour faire signe à Ethan d'approcher.

\- J’ai gagné au fait.   
\- Nan t’es crade.   
\- On vient de se laver. 

Un rire éraillé lui répondit suivi d'un changement de poids sur le matelas, Ethan se laissant tomber sur le côté pour se placer entre ses cuisses sans la moindre grâce, ses fins cheveux blancs chatouillant le bas de son ventre en une sensation qu'il avait beaucoup de plaisir à retrouver. Il leur avait fallu du temps avant d'y arriver, beaucoup d'essais infructueux et de communication, de fous rires nerveux et de nuit où rien ne se passait, dormant juste ensembles jusqu'au lendemain. La sensation de chaleur moite emprisonnant son sexe le ramena très vite à la réalité, admirant Ethan comme il n'aurait jamais pensé le voir. Aaron grondait en fermant les yeux, rejetant la tête en arrière pour se concentrer sur les sensations de la main gantée qui maintenait ses hanches, de celle qui enserrait la base de son sexe dans un écrin de cuir trop froid et de la langue qui s'enroulait autour de son gland en un mouvement lent et sinueux qui le laissait pantelant. La sensation disparut, remplacée par un souffle froid sur son membre humide avant d'à nouveau être happé par cette chaleur corporelle, le rythme se reproduisant pour le prendre par surprise à chaque fois, son souffle se bloquant dans sa gorge faisant vibrer de rire Ethan pour son plus grand plaisir. 

Le gant réchauffé sur sa hanche avait disparu, Ethan l'avait relâché pour malaxer ses bourses alors que son sexe disparaissait un peu plus entre les lèvres du plus jeune, son souffle une sollicitation de plus pour Aaron qui grondait de satisfaction. Il ne devait pas bouger pour ne pas que tout s'arrête brutalement, une règle aussi contraignante qu'elle l'excitait alors qu'il se tendait de plus en plus en sentant la jouissance arriver, un simple nom grondé en avertissement avant qu'une dernière pression contre ses bourses ne lui offre ce qu'il attendait. Aaron reprenait longuement son souffle quand le matelas s'affaissa à nouveau sous le poids d'Ethan qui gargarisait avec de la liqueur de prune pour chasser le goût en se plaignant d'une voix rauque. Il ne devait surtout pas rire mais la vision d'Ethan après leurs activités lui donnait toujours envie d'aller plus loin juste pour l'entendre se plaindre de quelque chose qu'il avait apprécié faire. Aaron lui fit à nouveau signe d'approcher pour finir sa bouteille, se recalant confortablement avec les oreillers dans le dos.

\- Aaron t'abuses, c'est toujours moi qui fait le sale boulot.  
\- Arrête de te plaindre et appuie-toi. À moins que tu sois trop fatigué ?  
\- Écrase et magne-toi.

Les deux avant-bras avaient claqué contre le mur du chalet beaucoup plus vite que d'habitude avec un marmonnement qui trahissait toute l'impatience et l'anticipation du plus jeune, son sexe déjà tendu contre la joue d'Aaron qui sourit, indulgent, avant de l'avaler d'un coup sans prévenir, récompensé par un hoquet de surprise qui se muait à chaque succion en un râle de plaisir rauque. Le lit craquait sous ses coups de reins secs qu'Aaron maîtrisait sans difficulté en maintenant ses hanches ou en menaçant de mordre, quelque chose qui excitait Ethan à chaque frôlement contre ses canines. Aaron n'avait aucun mal à le maîtriser, s'arrêtant pour embrasser son pelvis quand il sentait que c'était trop d'un coup, mordant sans se nourrir dans ses cuisses exposées pour lui redonner un coup de fouet. Il relevait parfois les yeux pour voir son regard vitreux qui ne le fixait même plus, tremblant en se maintenant difficilement contre le mur d'un bras couvert de morsures, son autre main depuis longtemps perdue dans ses cheveux flamboyants.

C'était l'image qu'Aaron préférait d'Ethan, quand il laissait tomber toutes ses barrières une fois enlisé dans les affres du plaisir à gémir son nom et une litanie de compliments entrecoupés d'injures, sa voix s'éraillant de plus en plus jusqu'à se libérer dans un hoquet étouffé dans son avant-bras. Les jambes flageolantes alors qu'il se laissait retomber de tout son faible poids sur Aaron, seul un bruit de déglutition et un souffle laborieux troublant la paix de la forêt. Le chant des oiseaux résonnait à l'extérieur, troublant le sommeil d'Ethan blotti contre Aaron pour ne pas se découvrir de leur seule couverture. Les mains de l'ancien mercenaire caressaient le dos du plus jeune avec lenteur pour le bercer, attendant qu'il soit profondément endormi et marmonnant dans son sommeil pour se détendre. Une respiration forte troublait désormais le calme du lieu, une indication rassurante que les cauchemars ne seraient pas au rendez-vous cette nuit, les marmonnements d'Ethan l'apaisant à son tour alors qu'il tendait le bras vers la lanterne pour en souffler la bougie, plongeant l'abri dans le noir.


End file.
